Games With The Cullens
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: during summer break, the cullens and their friends become bored....what will they do? i know...play truth of dare, spin the bottle, have you ever, and MUCH MUCH MORE! please R&R, better than it sounds, funny i promise! please review! all norm couples!


**Hello, my absolutely wonderful readers : ) here is the story I mentioned in the second (I think…) chapter of Cullen Karaoke! This story is going to be called "Games with the Cullens"! Why? Because in this story, the Cullens and some of my friends are going to play Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, I Have Never, and many, many more!!! Let me know what you think!**

**Also, for those who don't know, I am Arielle, Tessa is Hp-Twil-Fan, Tanya is jewlzncoolz, and Paige is Alice Alee. Go check out all of their profile and stories : )**

**Oh, and lastly, the four of us (Tanya, Tessa, Paige, Arielle) can talk to each other with our minds! Woo, we're cool, ha ha ha.**

**Chapter One – Emmett's Dare**

**(Bella POV)**

"Emmie bear, I'm bored!" Rose whined to Emmett. I agreed with her. It was summer break, and all of the Cullens (including Nessie and the Dog, Jake), Tessa, Tanya, Paige, and Arielle were at the Cullen House, all spread out around the living room.

"Me too babe," he sighed, he though for a moment then yelled. "I'VE GOT IT!"

We jumped at his yell and then Nessie asked, "what are you talking about, Em?"

"I know what we can do!" he said, standing up, causing Rose – who was sitting on his lap – to fall to the floor with a thud.

"EMMET YOU IDIOT! I COULD HAVE BROKEN A FINGERNAIL!" She screamed at him before standing up and slapping him upside the head.

All of us made an attempt to choke back our laughter, but failed miserably.

"OW!" he whimpered rubbing the back of his head "that hurt, Rosie babe!"

"You're a freaking vampire, Em, it didn't hurt you!" I giggled.

He turned to look at me, frowned, and said "I'm surprised, Bells…I thought you would be kinder than that…and just because it didn't hurt me on the outside, doesn't mean it didn't hurt me in here!" he pretended to sniffle and jabbed a finger towards his heart.

I snorted, shaking my head. "You tell yourself that, Em, you tell yourself that."

"Alright, back on Subject!" Alice giggled.

Arielle, Tessa, Tanya, and Paige (or as we like to refer to them as – the quadruplets) nodded and said all at the same time, "Yeah, agreed Alice. So, Em, what was your idea?"

Now do you see why we call them the quadruplets? And if you thought them saying the same thing at the same time was creepy, wait till they start finishing each other's thoughts…

"Well, I was thinking – before I was ever so rudely interrupted – " he shot glares at Rose and me "that we could play Truth or Dare!"

Evil smiles spread across the quadruplets faces.

"Sounds like-"

"-A lot of-"

"-Good fun-"

"-To me"

Ahh, once again, they proved their quadruplet-y-ness.

"YAY!" Emmett shouted, clapping his hands together.

Rose just hung her head and muttered to herself. "I wonder how long forever is…cause I'm stuck with Mr. Emmett Hyper/Stupid/Weird till then…"

Emmett either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her.

"So, what does everyone else think?" The Quadruplets asked all at once.

There were a few 'sure' s, one 'why not', and a few grunts of agreement.

"Once again………………YAY!"

"Em, you are _really_ weird…do you know this?"

"Why, yes, yes I do. OOOH! I sound like Bond, James Bond" he said.

We just shook our heads.

Once again, the Quadruplets spoke. "Who's going first?"

"Well, I think Emmet should go first, since he suggested it" Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Sounds good to us!" Alice spoke for everyone, seeing they would agree anyway.

"Alright! I choose Dare. Who gets to choose what dare I do?" Emmet said, rubbing his hands together, looking excited and slightly crazy – of course, he _was_ slightly crazy…

"The Quadruplets should do it," I smiled at them. "They always come up with good ideas!"

It was their turn to yell "YAY!"

Everyone laughed and they form a circle, looking at each other, and nodding every once in a while.

"That are they doing?" Nessie asked her father, coming over to sit beside us.

"Talking to eachother – they can communicate to each other with their minds, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

**(The convo going on between the quadruplets minds POV)**

**Paige : O**kay, so what plan are we going with?

**Tanya :** We should torture him! *evil smile*

**Tessa : Y**eah, he always tortures us!

**Arielle :** Agreed!

**Tanya :** So, let's think. What does Emmett hate the most?

**The other three :** GIRLY THINGS!

**Arielle : **Okay, so we'll torture him with girly things. Like what though?

**Tessa : **Make up…

**Paige : **Dresses…

**Tanya :** Malls…

**Arielle : **Alice…

**Tanya : **Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?!

**All four of the girls : **HAVE ALICE DRESS HIM UP AS A GIRL AND MAKE HIM RUN THOUGH THE MALL LIKE THAT!!!

**(Alice POV)**

Yay! I saw what they were planning before they said it. This was going to be so much fun!

They turned around and Em asked "so what is my dare?"

The Quadruplets nodded to me and I told him with an evil smile on my face."I get to dress you up as a girl and then you have to run through the mall like that."

His eyes grew wide.

**(Emmett POV)**

Uh oh…


End file.
